The present invention relates to bags, suitcases or other similar containers for use by travelling sales persons in transporting goods from one retail outlet to another.
One particular difficulty which travelling sales persons experience when visiting retail outlets for the purpose of selling their goods, especially large items such as garments, textiles, carpets or shoes, is that at each retail outlet they must unpack the contents of the bag or suitcase, lay out the goods on a counter or other surface for display purposes, and subsequently repack the goods. Unpacking and repacking is time consuming and laborious. Furthermore, it is often inconvenient to occupy a counter or other surface, as the retailer may want to make use of the limited counter space to sell his goods to customers.